


Stay With ME

by ibstudent



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not morning people, Sleeping In, Steve Rogers Cuddles, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent
Summary: Steve needs to go into SHIELD, really early. Tony is totally NOT on board with this plan.





	Stay With ME

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I found on instagram (if any of you can message @novatonys, she's the one who I got the idea from). It was a total quick write. Thanks for reading!

Let it be known, that neither Steve Rogers nor Tony Stark were morning people. Steve only got up early because his body wouldn’t let him sleep. If it wasn’t for that, he would have slept in until noon every day. Tony just kept such unhealthy hours that he slept whenever. He tried to sleep when Steve slept, just so that they could be together, but genius doesn’t necessarily sleep.

This morning was no exception. Steve usually got up around six, but today he had a meeting at SHIELD. Which meant getting up at whatever the fuck o’clock that it was. Tony hadn’t come to bed until around three that morning. If Steve thought he had a problem with getting up, it was nothing even close to the complaining Tony did when Steve got up.

JARVIS had managed to wake Steve up without waking Tony, which was a feat within itself. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to find motivation to even move to the bathroom, when Tony rolled over and started whining like a literal dog.

“Steeeeeeeve. Coooooommmmme baaaaack!” This was followed by incoherent moaning and yawning.

The super soldier smiled fondly back at his boyfriend, who was trying to reach out for Steve without leaving his blanket burrito.

“I wish, babe,” he leaned down and kissed Tony, “but Fury said this was important. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

A head full of tousled brown hair emerged from above the blanket, “But Stteeeeve! I’m important toooo! Stay here with me? Please?”

Oh, that was so tempting. Blowing off Fury to stay in bed with Tony? Was that even a question? Really, what could Fury really do to him if he decided to stay home? He was Captain America. He was dating one of the richest men in the world. His friends were some of the deadliest people on earth. What could Fury really do to him?

“JARVIS?”

“Captain?”

Tony was smiling at Steve, “Will you send a message to Director Fury and let him know that I won’t be coming into SHIELD today? Tell him that something came up at home.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

Honest to God, Tony squealed. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy (not anymore), philanthropist, squealed when Steve came back to bed. He snuggled straight into Steve’s arms, which Steve happily wrapped back around him.

A few minutes later, JARVIS patched in a call from Fury. 

“What do you mean ‘something came up at home’? We’ve had this meeting planned for a week. What are you planning, Rogers?”

Tony had had enough, “Fury, my boyfriend and I are sleeping in this morning. If you have a problem with that, you can call back no earlier than 2 pm. Until then, go stick it.”

With that, JARVIS ended the call. Tony fell asleep almost immediately and Steve wasn’t far behind. Clint tried to wake them up around ten, but JARVIS locked the door. He wasn’t letting anyone in barring a world ending catastrophe.


End file.
